


30 day Writing Challenge

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts I do [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: About me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok, so hi again. So I know I said I'm going to be working on a Della Duck story, but that's going to take time to do. So while you wait for that to come out I'm going to start a series of prompts that I'll write. This first one I'm starting is going to be about myself so I hope you enjoy!
Series: Prompts I do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018219





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so hi again. So I know I said I'm going to be working on a Della Duck story, but that's going to take time to do. So while you wait for that to come out I'm going to start a series of prompts that I'll write. This first one I'm starting is going to be about myself so I hope you enjoy!

Prompt #1: Describe your personality.

A: Okay so how do I describe my personality, well... Okay so I'm just going to start off my telling you my name it's Kent. (Not my real name, just my online one.) So I guess you can say I'm the type of chill go with the flow type of person. I'm not a follower per say. But I like to go the easy route. You can say I'm funny, shy, kind, sensitive, mean. (If you get on my bad side.) So that's one prompt answered. Next!


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #2: Things that makes you happy.

A: Oh okay things that make me happy. So some things that make me happy are well writing stories. (I love your feedback!) Other things are listening to music, talking, trying to write music, drawing, watching cartoons, building Legos(Because why not?), and well there's more. But that's it at the moment. So... Next!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #3: A memory.

A: So let's get something straight, before I continue I have a bad memory. So... let me think well I guess one thing I remember I think is running my hands through my grandpa's hair well I was little. Does that count? Um... Next!


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #4: Places you want to visit.

A: Places I want to visit. Well there's only one place I want to really visit and it's Italy, because I'm part Italian somewhere on my dad's side of the family. I would love to see that part of who I am and I really just want to eat some Italian food. (Because who doesn't.) Next!


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #5: Your parents.

A: Well I got one mom and one dad. So yeah... I love them to death because they love me for who I am. (A proud Bisexual!) Next!


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #6: Single and Happy.

A: Well I am single at the moment I'm writing this, but am I happy about that? No not really I just feel lonely you know? Well... um... Next!


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #7: Favorite movie.

A: Ok I got this my favorite movie right now is the third Harry Potter movie "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". It's just the best in my opinion. Next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also P.S. what is you favorite Harry Potter character? Mine is Hermione. I would love to hear yours.


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #8: The power of music.

A: Okay so the power of music is a lot of things. For me the power of music is life itself for me because I have a lot of self-doubt and well there's a song for about almost anything. So... yeah Next!


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #9: Write about happiness.

A: Well... happiness can be a lot of different things, but I guess happiness to me means that your all the peek of life meaning your good with who you are and what your life is like. Next!


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #10: Your best friend.

A: Ok so I actually got two best friends but because of reasons I'm just going to use M and S to tell the different and well you know reasons. So M to this day has been my best friend for over 8 years! Crazy right? And S has been my best friend for 7 years! Also crazy. So M became my friend because a mean girl said I was in her seat and then I had the sit next to M, Well M needed a pencil and bam! Best friends! Well with S I don't actually remember how we became friends. 😅 So... yeah best friend! Well... Next!


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #11: Talk about your siblings.

A: Well I got one sibling and he's my little brother. He is my everything in my life. The one person I can count on. Next!


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #12: Favorite tv series.

A: I love Supergirl. SuperCorp for life baby! Next!


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have written the first chapter of my new Della Duck story I am going to be posting out, but I will post it after I finish this story and a Bubbline one-shot I wrote the same day. Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #13: Favorite book.

A: So I don't really have a favorite book, but my favorite series of books probably has to be the Harry Potter series. Next!


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #14: Describe your style.

A: My style...um.... Well I wear a lot of black, but I'm not a goth. I don't know I just like wearing black. Oh! I almost forgot I also love wear baggy shirts or boy clothes. I may be a girl, but I consider myself Non-Binary. So... yeah. Next!


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy!

Prompt #15: If you could run away, where would you go?

A: I think that if I could run away I would got to Italy because it's a lovely place to see and also if you look back at Day 4 from me you can see that I'm part Italian. Next!


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #16: Someone I miss.

A: I miss a lot people dead or alive I can't choose. Next!


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #17: Ways to win my heart.

A: Well... ways to win my heart. Um... Well all I want is someone to be honest with me and love me for me. That's all I ask. Next!


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoy!

Prompt #18: Thirty facts about myself.

A: Thirty facts... um... Ok let's to this!

Fact #1: I'm Non-Binary and use the pronouns They/Them and the Neopronouns E/Em.

Fact #2: I love to listen to music and would love to learn to play the guitar.

Fact #3: One of my favorite colors is purple.

Fact #4: I have one brother, no sisters.

Fact #5: I like to draw sometimes. (Even though I don't think there good sometimes.)

Fact #6: I'm a proud Bisexual!

Fact #7: I would love to be a Music therapist.

Fact #8: I love also love to be a doctor.

Fact #9: I have a lot of friends.

Fact #10: I have a crush on three of my friends.

Fact #11: I would love to write music.

Fact #12: I would love to be a musician.

Fact #13: I would love to play the drums.

Fact #14: I got one mom and one dad.

Fact #15: I got a lot of cousins.

Fact #16: I would love to be photographer.

Fact #17: I would love a girlfriend!

Fact #18: I love drawing plants and buildings.

Fact #20: I love to read.

Fact #21: I love pizza.

Fact #22: I love pasta too!

Fact #23: I'm almost always listening to music or reading something.

Fact #24: I love space and aliens!

Fact #25: I would like to study the stars one day.

Fact #26: I love English class.

Fact #27: I hate my Math class.

Fact #28: I have a eating disorder.

Fact #29: I like coloring and painting sometimes.

Fact #30: I like D.I.Y. projects.

Ok so that was a lot of facts about me. Next!


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

prompt #19: My first love.

A: My first love. Oh ok... So if you look at day 10 from me I have a best friend I called S and when S was my first love. I told S my feelings for them and well I got turned down. So... Next!


	20. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #20: Your celebrity crush.

A: Well I don't really got a celebrity crush, but I think Taylor Swift and Billie Eilish is hot. Next!


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

prompt #21: Write about LOVE.

A: Love is a lot of things, but to me love is a Tug-o-War of sorts because you battle for someone's affection. So... yeah... Next!


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #22: Write about today.

A: Well for me today it's been ok. I had a bagel with Cream Cheese for breakfast. And I told me brother I was Non-Binary and also now I'm writing this before my shower today. So yeah... Next!


	23. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #23: A letter to someone, anyone.

A: Ok then let's to this!

Dear someone,  
So how's your day. Mine is fine so far and I hope yours is too. I hope you have someone to hold on to during this time. I sure wish I did other than my brother, but that's ok. I got fanfiction to keep me company. I hope you have a good day.  
Hope this letter fine's you well.  
From, Kent.

Ok done. Next!


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #24: Write about a lesson you've learned.

A: Yeah I learned many lessons, but I'm not going to tell you. Next!


	25. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #25: Something inspired of the 11th image on your phone.

A: Ok so the 11th image on my phone isn't a image, but a video of me speed eating some fries from Jack In The Box because I was messing around with my camera settings that day which then inspired that fries video. Next!


	26. Day 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #26: Your school.

A: School sucks that's all to it. Next!


	27. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #27: Someone who inspires me.

A: My brother inspires me to be the best I can cause he looks up to me. Also he's the best brother in the world to me. Next!


	28. Day 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #28: Writing about loving someone.

A: Loving someone to me is everything because it's a warm feeling to do so. And I'm also loved back too! Next!


	29. Day 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #29: My goals for the future.

A: My goals for the future is to help people get better and not get any like me. Next!


	30. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt #30: Write about what you feel when you write.

A: When I write I feel like people can understand me thru my writing. So this is the end of the road for this prompt collection. Stay tuned for more to come. Bye!


End file.
